Another Freak In The Family
by Fluffy Green Thing
Summary: Harry wasn't the only one going to Hogwarts from 4 Privet Drive. How does Dudley cope? no slash. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Staring a new story, HP related as usual. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this turn of events, and most of the movies and books.**

Chapter 1

Life at the Dursley's was never a calm thing. A whale of a boy was always stuck to a computer, or television set, while the parents crooned over him and the other little boy, a scrawny, malnourished little thing, made dinner, lunch and breakfast.

One warm June morning, everyone was gathered over the Dursleys son, Dudley, as it was his birthday. The large boy spent about 5 minutes counting up all the presents he had received.

"34, 35, 36," he counted in a monotone voice, "Thirty six? That's two less than last year!"

"Did you count the big one from Mummy and Daddy, Duddykins? It's right there, under the television set." Crooned his mother.

"Alright that's 37 then. That's still less than last year!" he said, starting to get red in the face. He knew how to manipulate his parents into getting him what he wanted.

"How about this-" his mother quickly said, as to prevent him from beginning a wild fit. But she was interrupted as an owl with a letter flew in from the open kitchen window and dropped a letter on the pile of presents and promptly flew away.

Dudley was the first to recover from the shock as he grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.

"_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY" <em>read Dudley. Petunia put a hand over her mouth in shock.

_"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_" the boy finished. "What is this?"

His parents exchanged a glance which could only mean '_do I tell him or do you?_' As Petunia opened her mouth to explain, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Go get the door, boy." Vernon Dursley snarled to the other boy. They didn't hear what happened at the door way but were definitely surprised when Harry led in a stern looking woman in an emerald green cloak, holding an identical letter in his hands.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Dursley," the woman greeted them politely. "I am Professor McGonnagal, Debuty Headmistress of Hogwarts. I suppose you are confused as to what Hogwarts is."

"N-n-no" stuttered Petunia. The woman widened her eyes at her statement.

"Not surprised?" she asked in a confused tone. "But you aren't magical, are you?"

"No," Petunia replied, in a more confidant voice. "My sister went there so I know all about it."

"Your sister? I don't remember anyone by the name of Dursley ever attending the school. But I suspect Dursley is not your maiden name, is it?"

"No," again with more confidence, "It was Evans. My sister was Lily Evans."

McGonagall put a hand over her mouth with an expression of shock and pity. "Lily? Lily Evans?" she turned to Harry, "Then this must be her son, Harry, am I right?" when the boy nodded slowly, she simply said "You poor dear."

Dudley, tired of being ignored, poked his hippo of a father in the side, with a glance that said '_What is she doing here?_'

Vernon cleared his throat and spoke angrily to the woman "If all you have come to do is talk about my wife's sister and her son, then you can leave."

The woman seemed to have composed herself and replied in a dry voice "Mr. Dursley, I can assure you that _that_ is not why I came. My reason for being here is to explain to your son about his admission to Hogwarts." After a pointed look at Harry, she said, "Your nephew as well."

That last part of her statement made the blood rush to Vernon's face, turning his quite violet. "I am NOT paying for that lump to go to a boarding school!"

The woman chuckled dryly at the man. "You won't have to pay for Mr. Potter. When his parents died, all the money they had, was passed on to him. He is quite rich actually, so he can pay his own tuition."

"R-rich?" he sputtered "How can he be rich? His parents didn't work! That's what the letter said!"

"Mr. Dursley, I can assure you that James and Lily Potter have left young harry some inheritance. They wouldn't just leave him on the street."

"Of course not! Why on earth would they do that?" he said in a voice that was coated with sarcasm. "They just left him to us!"

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" McGonagall changed the subject in an irritated voice. "Basically, these two boys are wizards and they will be taught how to use and control magic at Hogwarts. Here are their train tickets to get to the school," she gave the tickets to Petunia, "and if one of them isn't in school I will come back here to check why. To get on the platform, you need to walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and the Hogwarts Express will be there.

"You can get all these supplies in Diagon Alley." She continued, "You need to go to downtown London and the boys will show you a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. You ask the bartender, Tom, to open the gateway to the street. You can exchange your currency to wizarding money in Gringotts bank for all of your shopping. Also, give the boys some pocket money, in wizarding currency, of course, for the train ride so they can buy snacks." She explained in a slightly bored voice.

"Mr. Potter?" she looked at Harry, "Here is the key to your vault in Gringotts. Do NOT lose this, as the goblins that work there, aren't very forgiving, and won't create a new one." She leaned forward to his ear and whispered, "Also, go down to your vault _alone_" she persisted, "your relatives seem like they would take it all they could get their hands on it."

She straightened up and smoothed out her robes. "Alright, thank you for your time. I have to get go to visit other Muggleborn students." She turned to the boys, "I will see you two at Hogwarts."

She bid them Adieu and went on her way, leaving everyone speechless.

**A/N: So, thanks for reading. Review if you want to read more. Reviews help me write and I don't think I will be continuing if I don't get like 10 or more reviews…**


	2. Update

Hi. Remember me? The bitch who stopped writing this story. Yeah, hi.

I truly am sorry I have kept you waiting but it's not my fault, per se. You see, when I posted the last update, I was revising for my exams. They are a major deal apparently ;) so I couldn't update then. I was moving country this past summer so it wasn't and ideal situation to write. Now I am FINALLY fitting in at my new school and so, I am reading new books, which I am hooked on, I am organizing my life, which just brings a few headaches, and I am trying to fix some of my worst grades. That's not working out for me too well...

So yeah. That's what I've been through. If you feel you have something to share, feel free to but don't use bad words. I am SERIOUSLY trying to not swear. I use substitute words or swear in french :D

Right, back to the story update. As you can see, this is bloody well not it. I really am busy now, with making x-mas presents and stuff and I have some other issues that need to be taken care of. But in my defense, I did start writing chapter 11, but it somehow disappeared. So I don't have it anymore. And I have reread the story and I have no flippering clue where in the bejesus it went. So I am starting from scratch. Well, not entirely. I like the beginning but I will edit some of it out so stay tuned and please love me.

I promise to write so freaking much and often that you will get sick of me. Just please review, cuz reviews are like chocolate and chocolate is good and I love chocolate. Ergo, I love reviews. I will be removing this when I post the next chapter. Believe me, I hate these just as much as you guys :P


End file.
